MONSTErS CAN LoVE tOO
by Rainbow Colored Blood
Summary: A collection of AU stories in which the wonderful characters of Homestuck are twisted, demented beings. Some will be malevolent and evil predators. Others will be the predator's prey. Rating may go up due to the violent nature of future chapters. I do not own the story's cover art. Also I might wanna that for all the trolls they will be Humanstuck.
1. A Betty Crocker Wedding

MONSTEr'S CAN LoVE tOO

CHAPTER 1 - Unrequited Jane/Jake

_Her little whispers.  
**Love Me. Love Me.**  
That's all I ask for.  
**Love Me. Love Me.**_

Jane logged off of pesterchum, her chat with Dirk had been slightly exhausting. Things had been quite hectic since his _lover_ had disappeared. She scrunched up her little nose at that thought. To her the words Dirk, Jake, and lover in the same sentence were quite vile and disgusting. Jane had made quite the mistake, telling Jake she felt nothing for him. But it was going to be better now. He was going to finally belong to her.

She stood up and made her way to the basement of her home. Unlocking the bolted door with a simple key, she descended down the stairs, her white gown trailing behind her.

"I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough."

Jake's head snapped, he could barely see due to his cracked lenses and tears, but he knew that voice by heart. What was going on? He was tied with unbearably heavy chains that weighed his sore arms down behind the chair. His mouth was covered by a white cloth, and almost his entire legs were chained to the chairs legs. The chair itself was bolted to the floor.

"My dearest, sweetest Jake. I have a...confession to make."

Jane sauntered over to him, and sat in his lap.

"I have always loved you Jake. And I know you have always yearned for my love too. But everybody doesn't want us to be together. Especially Dirk."

She caressed his face and removed his cracked glasses.

"But, tonight, when I'm done we will both be together. Forever. You will be mine."

She softly kissed Jake's lips with delicacy before rising out of his lap. Jane walked over to a steel table on the other side of the room. It held a wooden box upon it. On the box's lid was a heart with the names Jake and Jane crudely scratched in it. She opened the box, inside was a 10-in Betty Crocker Chef's knife. On both sides of the knife was a wedding ring. She slipped one of the rings on her finger and grabbed the other. Moving behind Jake, she knelt down and slipped the other ring onto his finger.

"Now Jake. It won't be an official one, but it will be a wedding nevertheless."

She took the knife from the case, the large blade was a bit heavy in her grasp but easy to wield. She winked at herself in the polished knife's gleam and reclaimed her position on Jake's lap. He was breathing heavily through the cloth, silent tears ran down his cheeks as he mentally begged to wake from this nightmare.

She carefully cut his shirt wide open and began to trace circles around his chest with the knife. She pressed tiny kisses along his neck as she slowly started carving into his skin.

"Now hold still Jake. If you keep shaking like that this blade might be pushed in too far for me to not miss anything."

Obediently, Jake went stock still in fear of being fatally injured. He clenched the cloth with his teeth clamped down on it with mighty force to muffle his cries.

She chuckled and moved back to see her handiwork. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it? We're almost done."

She had branded the young fellow with the words: PROPERTY OF JANE CROCKER.

She moved the blade to his heart.

"Now for this you will have to be extra still," she said, "I wouldn't want to damage you."

She shoved the blade in, right next to his heart, and slowly began moving around the beating organ. Jake could no longer contain his screams, which resonated throughout the entire room and pierced Jane's eardrums. She tried to keep working diligently but the it was too much.

"Shut up. Shut up. _**SHUT UP!**_ I can't fucking work if you scream in my bloody ear Jake!"

He screams quickly settled into muffled sobs, that often became high pitched cries. Jane sighed and continued to work her away around his chest with the newfound peace.

Eventually she made cut out the hunk of skin and muscle that hid her lover's heart from her. At that point Jake drifting in and out of conscience, he could barely feel Jane poking around in his chest and the blood that drenched his chest and pants. Happiness sparkled behind the insanity in Jane's eyes as she cautiously reached in and enclosed her hands around Jake's heart. She yanked it out with force and watched as more blood spilled and stained her wedding dress and the floor.

"You 're mine Jake. Now no one can say otherwise."

Jane cuddled the heart close to her own. And as she stood there and continued to delude herself, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Jake still didn't love her.

So she whispered, "Love me. Love me..."

_Why cant you just fucking see?_

_You belong to_ **ME!**

* * *

**AN:  
** **  
**So basically this is just a little clarification of what just happened. Basically Jane, who is madly in love with Jake, thinks that Jake and Dirk are madly in love with each other. Because she thinks this she believes that Jake will never truly love her, and deludes herself into thinking that the only to get him to love her is by force. Force being cutting out his heart and keeping it forever. There was no Jake/Dirk(sorry to disapoint) in this. It was only assumed by Jane herself.

The lyrics used at the beginning were Monster by Meg & Dia. The end lyrics were You Belong With Me(Cover) by For All Those Sleeping.

I don't own the lyrics, or any of the characters of Homestuck used in this piece of fiction.


	2. Tick Tock Click

MONSTEr'S CAN LoVE tOO

CHAPTER 2 - Unrequited Eridan/Feferi, Feferi/Sollux

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_  
_Let you go and let the **lonely** in to take my heart again._

Eridan slowly stared at the clock, his head filled with the tick tocks and the tiny click that repeated over and over again. He had visited Feferi today, to see her in all her glorious beauty. He truly loved her with all his heart. He loved her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her glubs. Everything. It pained him, her hateful rejections. And it made him wonder what he had done that was so wrong. When he came home he stared himself down in the mirror for a good, long time. He reflected on his flaws and ended up lowering his self esteem again, like Sollux usually did for him.

Oh cod. Now he was thinking about Sollux again. That _**bastard**_. He didn't fucking deserve her. All he ever did was put you down and beat the absolute shit out of you. Before, you never cared. You were persistent, and your determination allowed you to brush off the pain from your wounds. But now...

Now it hurt like hell. It hurt him physically and mentally. Now he could only lick his wounds, yet for some reason they never seemed to heal. Today Eridan had officially lost your spark. His determination to keep trying. He has given up completely on trying to win Feferi's heart. It was useless now that...

NO!

Fresh hot tears came to Eridan's eyes as he tried to forget what had happened earlier. He didn't want to remember. It was far too painful. Worse than any wound Sollux had dealt to him in the past. But the memories flooded through his brain, making him relive the horror.

Eridan had climbed over the stone wall that surrounded Feferi's home. He always had to do that to get to her house, since she had authorized that her guards attack him on site. Carefully sneaking past the guards Eridan made it all the way the left side of the house where Feferi's bedroom lie. He knew that she would be there, it was already late enough, 11:23PM to be exact. He searched the ground for a pebble to get Feferi's attention, then he heard it. He could recognize those two voices anywhere, even through the solid, thick walls of Feferi's mansion. He heard the moans and groans of his one true love with his one true enemy, and the sound of her bed's headboard banging against the wall. It was disgusting. And Eridan couldn't stand it. He slammed a huge rock through bedroom window and ran home, not caring of the consequences of what he just did.

So now Eridan was sitting in his room. His house was slowly catching afire due to him pouring lighter fluid all on the floor and curtain and setting them aflame with his lighter. His gun lay in his left hand, and as he listened to the tick tocks he flipped the safety on and off.

_Tick Tock Click. _

_Tick Tock Click._

_Tick Tock Click._

Eridan didn't just carelessly decide to do this on a whim. He had thought about ending it before. However what stopped him before was idea that he had a chance with Feferi. Now he had nothing to hold him back. It wasn't like anyone would care if he died. Everyone hated him in the first place and thought he was total douchebag.

He looked at the doorway of his room to see that the fire was making its way through.

"Guess I better stop stallin' and get this ovver wwith..." he sighed before pushing the barrel off the gun into his mouth. A tear rolled down his cheek and he smiled into the gun. His heartbreak would be no more.

And he pulled the trigger with only one regret.

He couldn't get a glimpse of Feferi's smiling face one last time before his death.

_As I seep into the blackest void of all_  
_**I'm nothing**, **I am no one**_  
_As I sleep I hear them creeping down the hall_  
_They're nothing, they're all gone_

* * *

**AN:_  
_**

****Personally I do not like Feferi. At all. This story just made me dislike her even more. Sorry to any Feferi fans out there or any Pisces.

Anyways here's some little clarification. You can skip if you want.  
Eridan didn't just commit suicide from a broke heart, it was also because he was very lonely and he felt that everyone truly hate him. He tried to pursue an actual relationship with Feferi, but was brutally rejected and beaten by Sollux.  
...I feel really sad now.

The lyrics used from top to bottom were Lonely by Christina Perri, and Our Special Place by Queenston.

All Homestuck characters and Homestuck itself is owned by the Almighty Huss.**  
**


End file.
